1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to footwear componentry, specifically a shoelace adjustment mechanism, wherein a shoelace is contiguously routed through a tightening and securing structure consisting of a plurality of shoelace winding sheaves along with the shoelace adjustment mechanism disposed on the left vamp and the right vamp such that the arrangement is capable of rapid shoelace tensioning and loosening, the shoelace adjustment mechanism of the invention herein thereby affording greater practical value.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shoe typically has a plurality of eyelets disposed in the left and the right vamps through which a shoelace is inserted is an alternating crisscross fashion and then tightened and loosened to provide for wearing the shoe. The interlacing and tying approach of such conventional shoelaces is especially challenging for grade-school children, whose shoelaces often loosen because of poor knotting and insufficient tension, with the situation even more difficult for younger children. In view of such shortcomings and the need to make the tie-on type shoelace more practical, the applicant of the invention herein conducted research and development to further improve its practical value through the invention herein based on numerous years of professional experience gained while engaged in manufacturing. Following extensive testing and refinement, the applicant successfully complete the shoelace adjustment mechanism of the present invention.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a shoelace adjustment mechanism in which a shoelace is contiguously routed through a tightening and securing structure consisting of a plurality of shoelace winding sheaves along with the shoelace adjustment mechanism disposed on the left vamp and the right vamp such that the arrangement is capable of rapid shoelace tensioning and loosening, thereby affording the shoelace adjustment mechanism of the invention herein greater practical value.